otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Eyes of Monsters
Silver River Keep Courtyard ---- ::Inside the keep's walls lies this spacious courtyard, the ground is hard packed dirt scattered with straw to keep it at least partially dry, and a plain stone well lies in the center of the yard, a wooden trough beside it kept filled with water drawn from below. A squat, stone building is nestled against the wall, the standard of House Nillu flying above the door, and guards moving in and out almost constantly as shifts change, and other tasks call them from, or to their barracks. The opposite side of the wall holds another squat building, the keep stables and the sounds and smells of horses drift from its depths. By the barracks a stone staircase winds up into the tall circular watchtower set into the keep wall, having its own sturdy door at the base. The most impressive, however, is the sprawling form of the main building, containing its own heavy wooden doors, and angled arrowslits for windows. It is an impressive fortification in its own right, though one only used in the last, desperate defence of the keep. A paved, wide path is kept clean and clear, running from the gates to the main hall. ---- From Bandit's saddle, Ester brings her horse to a stop when the pair reach the stables. She grips the bow that's on her lap and hops down to the ground. "Can I help you down M'lord," she queries as she steps toward Oren's horse. From Boulder's saddle, Oren Nillu grimaces at the offer, but accepts it. "How lovely of you to remind me just how old I am," he says with a faint smile. Once more impassive, he hands the reins of the animal over to a stableboy. Ester helps the man down, "I meant it with nothing but respect M'lord." And then takes her own mount to the stable. She looks at the bow in her hand considering. After a momments thought she lashes it to the saddle bag before it's lead inside. As Norran and Milora enter atop Accolade, the taller of the pair walks the horse off in the direction of the stables. He quite easily slips off of the river trotter, settling his feet in the courtyard in an almost singular, ritualistic movement. He calls for a stablehand, grinning up at his cousin as he offers his hands up to her to help her down. "Quite busy here, tonight. Strange, this place is empty, maybe the stray guard or two." From Rampart's saddle, Celeste slips from the saddle, her gaze turning towards that of Milora, as she inclines her head in a nod towards the other woman. Her hand reaching for the reigns to as she moves to hand them off to a stable hand before returning her attention to Cyneray and the others gathered nearby. There is the sound of boots crunching against the hard, cold ground as Lucius Nepos comes into the courtyard, a few moments after everybody else. He leads Haste by the reins and is evidently more comfortable that way. "Huh." He too leads the horse to the stables. Cyneray merely stands there, expectantly and uncomfortably. Oren Nillu frowns as the courtyard begins to fill up. "Most unexpected. Perhaps just a coincidence. She would not be this rash." A shout comes from within the Keep, most likely one of those stray guards Norran spoke of moments before. The shouting is followed shortly by a loud clatter and a shrill cackle. Celeste casts a gaze towards Cyneray, her hand instinctively reaching for her hip. A soft padding of the velvet folds only illicits one words. "Shades," she mutters, a frown deepening her features. Milora was admiring the size and shape of the courtyard in a quiet voice, glancing up at her cousin and _just_ about to storm Celeste with affection when the noise occurs. "By the light!" she says audiably. Her first impulse is to grab Norran's arm. After helping his Cousin down, the Lomasa Duke perks noticably at the cry from the main hall. Although Milora's first impulse may be to grab Norran's arm, the Lomasa appears to be just a fair bit more impulsive than his cousin. His face turning grim, Norran immediately speeds off at a swift dash toward the keep's entrance, drawing the steely Siltwater Sabre, Sul'thraze, from the baldric at his side with his left hand. Ester is about to answer the Nillu nobleman, when the clammor is heard. She stiffens and immediately steps to stand in front of Oren, her hand disappearing underneath her cloak, moving to the hilt of the knife at her waist. The other hand gesturing for the older man to stand back. Lucius Nepos is in the middle of walking out from the stables as there is a scream from inside. For but a second, he is rather confused, and stares blankly. Then, without a further thought the man pulls his shield strap down and grabs ahold of the Lady's Aegis, yanking out his steel shortsword from its scabbard. "What in the Light was that?" On impulse, Milora draws her longbow from her back and steps forward, obviously rather shaken from the sudden disturbance. Apparently quite unsure of herself, she casts a sidelong glance to the Constable. Oren Nillu is briefly startled by the noise, glancing in the direction of the main entrance. He does indeed step back once Ester assumes a position in front of him. "Outrageous," the old man states. He raises an eyebrow at Norran's mad dash. "Certainly eager, is he not? Apparently no one falls down a flight of stairs in East Leg. How fortunate for them." He seems for the most part unperturbed, but remains safely behind his bodyguard. Celeste growls softly, a full tilt dash as she rushes off to the stables. Her hand still at her waist as no more than flash of velvets and growls in her wake. Cyneray raises his eyebrows at Celeste, hardly taking note of the shouts from afar despite the more hectic reactions from others in the courtyard. "Horses'll spook," he reminds Mikin. The doors to the keep swing open, and a grotesque figure runs out into the courtyard. Briefly illuminated by torches are a set of horns jutting from a head of matted hair, a wild-eyed gaze, and a face contorted into a twisted grin. Something in a cloth bundle is cradled in the crook of its left arm, and an obsidian longsword is grasped in the right hand. "Make way for the Duke!" Although definitely surprised at the figure emerging into the courtyard, Norran does not pause his dash. If anything, his fervor heightens as he speeds into a bull-like charge toward the Burus, crouching as he seems ready to pounce...before something causes his eyes to widen. Abruptly and radically halting a fair distance off from the beast, his boots sliding him to a stop. His sabre still gripped defensively in his hand, he peers toward what the Burus holds, quiet. Ester lets out an audible gasp at the sight of the creature. "Bloody frig," she mutters under her breath and casts a quick glance back over her shoulder to ensure Oren is still there, "Hold M'lord!" The knife is drawn and her feet planted in a defensive position and she eyes the creature, straining to see what it holds. "She's probably going to get armoured, not going to get a horse, Coolweather." Asides Lucius, his green blue eyes calmly watching Norran sprint forward, briefly. He doesn't respond directly to the Burus's statement, but says to Milora, "Knock an arrow, Milora; I think this is the Duke of Darkness they talked about." He lifts his shield in front of him, sword pointing forward behind. "And if we don't, Burus? Then what? Are we to believe you'll kill us all?" He doesn't notice the bundle until this moment, and it takes him a few more to realize what's going on. His eyes narrow. Oren Nillu's first reaction to the creature is a distasteful grimace. "Yes, yes," he replies to Ester, watching the scene unfold with apparently growing curiosity. Something like a grimace finds its way to Milora's face, as though she's suddenly sick to her stomach. Her horror only seems to increase when the bundle settled in the monster's arm is seen and its contents guessed; the woman goes quite pale, and very wide-eyed. Before Lucius has said a word, she calmly draws an arrow from her quiver and pulls it taut into her bow. Her face grave, she nods as though her actions were the result of the suggestion. Oren Nillu's first reaction to the creature is a distasteful grimace. "Yes, yes," he replies to Ester, watching the scene unfold with apparently growing curiosity. Celeste returns from the stables, still covered in the velvets. Her cloak now shedded for a steel flanged mace as she moves towards the creature. A frown deepening her brow, the lack of armor giving her little pause as she moves forward. "Light guide me," she mumbles more to herself than the crowd. Cyneray stands momentarily frozen as the Burus emerges from the keep, rapt at its presents. Regaining his initiative, he looks around the courtyard and then across at Celeste. "Lady!" he exclaims, motion for her to join him as he turns to make a hasty retreat towards the gate. The bundle in the monster's arm whimpers a little. Burus throws his head back and howls with laughter. One might notice, even in the darkness, that even speaking fails to change the creature's visage. "Step aside, mortal! I'm late for dinner!" "Not while I breathe, Shadow-spawn! To the void with you!" snarls the Lomasa, positively enraged at the whimper as he resumes his charge toward the Grinning Burus. Deft hand gripped tightly on the sabre's hilt, Norran makes to sidestep the figure and bring a powerful slash of Sul'thraze down low at his leg, just above the knee. "It's a bloody baby!" Exclaims Lucius, more out of shock than anything else. Seeing as Norran decides to attack the Burus, Lucius shuffles forward, not charging probably due to the fact that the burus holds an infant. He closes with the creature, eyes focused. Amazing how our skin tells us that we're afraid even when our emotions seem numb, as Milora's seem. With the hairs on the back of her neck erect and the whole of her epidermis turned into nothing but a series of bumps and grooves, the woman stands silently, shoulders rising and falling slowly, as though in her own world while watching the slimy-tongued creature. Unlike the men, Milora does not close distance with the creature, but she does change position somewhat. Her eyes are locked on the Burus' upper body. Oren Nillu remains motionless where he stands, his face now blank, his mouth pressed into a thin like. He does not seem at all distressed or appalled by the situation, simply thoughtful and slightly irritated. "Over my dead body will you be taking that child, Creature of Shadow," Celeste growls. Her steps purposeful as she heads for the doorway and the creature there in. Her gaze flickering towards the child for a moment, but instead of giving pause seems to only strengthen her resolve. Reaching the gate, Cyneray skids to a halt, frantically unlashing the pig which he had tied up earlier. Immediately, the frightened piglet attempts to flee, pulling the rope taught in Coolweather's hand. With his spare hand, he removes a knife from his jacket, but looks undecisive. After a moment of thought, he slashes the rope at some distance, freeing the piglet. "That can be arranged," The Duke rasps at Celeste. "If you value your lives or that of this child, all of you shall move aside and let me pass." Burus moves to parry the blow from Norran, but moves too slowly. The blade sinks through the creature's leg, disregarding the armor. The creature gives a strangled cry of pain. "Fool! You will fall by my blade!" Fool? Perhaps. Despite the circumstances, the Lomasa Duke manages a satisfied grin as Sul'thraze slices into the Burus's leg. As the beast howls, Norran focuses now on the bundle in his arms, his face contorting again into a focused look of intent. Abandoning the sabre, the cloaked Lomasa reaches out in an attempt to wrestle away the baby from the Burus's arms. Ester eyes widen at the sound of the baby and she stammers, "Keep back M'lord," as she closes her eyes and murmurs something under her breath. The sound of buzzing forms around her, the air seems to shimmer and in a blink she seems to melt away into it. Lucius Nepos stops, planting his boots in the ground and leaning into his shield, which he holds from the top. He is only a few meters away from the Grinning Burus at this point - his face is blank of any emotion and he simply waits for instructions, weapon held at the ready. The light of the torches and from his glowing blue shield combine to shine off his sword's painted, engraved runes. Once Norran's attacked the Burus, though, Lucius doesn't hesitate anymore. His feet shuffle forward and he reaches out with the weapon to thrust it towards the Burus's other leg. He apparently does not heed Ester's warning. Cautiously, and with deliberation, Milora raises her longbow and looks beyond the line of wood between her eyes at the Grinning Burus. Norran and Lucius are watched caefully, but her attention is primarily on the actions of the monster. Oren Nillu's eyes move quickly to the disappearing Ester, then back to the Burus. Burus is too distracted by the pain his leg to fend off Norran; the child is wrested from his grasp. He lashes out with his sword to parry Lucius's attack. He doesn't succeed, but the weapon glances off of Burus's armor. Celeste continues towards the beast as the child is pulled free, she continues to advance on the creature. The growl turning to words, "what creature of Shadow needs a child." The mace hefting in her hand as she continues to close the distance, a dangerous glint to her eyes. With the baby summarily snatched from the Burus, the Lomasa tucks the bundle lovingingly under his arm. With the beast quite focused on Lucius, Norran makes a final grab in his free hand to steal back his sabre, Sul'thraze, and run as quickly away from the scene toward where everyone else is gathered, clutching the child tightly. The air shimmers and buzzes a couple of feet beside where Burus is standing, on the side that holds that held the bundle bundle. Ester reappears melting out of it, parrying knife gripped tightly in her hand. She takes a second to orient herself, baby...Norran...retreating, Lucius...fighting and lunges at the mass, aiming her knife at Burus's neck. A shriek cut short by a gurgle as blood spurts from Burus's neck. He grabs the gaping wound, dropping his sword and thrashing around wildly. The monster crumples to the ground, cries of pain sounding rather... human. Lucius Nepos points his sword at the Burus's exposed neck as Ester takes him down, eyes focused on the 'creature' but not making any move to finish this off. He takes a boot and attempts slams it into the Burus's chest, partly to keep him down and partly to cause him pain. "Keep him alive. We should make an example of him. Heal him." Who this is directed to is not certain. Something in Milora Lomasa's face twitches as the bundle is wrestled away from the creature; she draws her breath slowly, draws her arm back a final centimeter or so and prepares to release her bow from its position - at that moment the creature falls to the ground, shrieking, and she lowers her bow. With something more like curiosity than not, Milora steps forward, her arrow still nocked, to get a slightly better view of the squirming creature. "Light," she whispers. Taking Lucius' cue, she aims her bow at the Burus to discourage him further from resistance, and gives the Constable a peculiar look. Once it is clear the problem is at least partially under control, Oren Nillu breaks his stillness to approach the fallen Burus. Even subdued as he appears to be, the old man still finds it wise to keep a certain distance, raising his voice so he can be heard. "You forget yourself, Master Nepos. This Keep is property of House Nillu. Now," he adds, eyes on the restrained enemy, "whose baby is that? Did you take anything else? I will urge your cooperation, or you will find that bleeding to death can be a rather agonizing experience when the cuts are not yet wide enough." Burus grunts as Lucius's boot meets his chest. Gloved hands move toward his twisted visage, which to those closest to the creature (Lucius, Norran, and Ester) might notice to be rather wooden-looking. Expertly crafted and detailed, but wooden nontheless. "Urgh... ug..." Celeste lowers down to the Burus face, studiously ignoring the arrow and sword. A hand reaching up to smack the creatures face, "show your true form, lest I kill you now." Her tone commanding as she proffers the mace to show she means her words. "True form...now." Cyneray stares at the rope in his hands, but discards it as he grabs the iron handle of the gate and hauls it closed - or rather, attempts, as the gate screeches and squeels, but barely budges, despite Cyneray putting all his weight to the task. "Ey! 'Elp!" he shouts across the courtyard, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the keep. Norran returns Sul'thraze to his baldric, taking the child in his arms as he carefully cradles and smiles at her, his face that of distinct relief. He carefully cradles her to halt her babbling, his eyes moistening as he leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. "She's my daughter, Lord Nillu," breathlessly calls back the Lomasa Duke, turning to look toward the beast with a frown as he holds the little girl. "There was something wrong with his face!" informs Norran. Ester is thrown off balance as the knife hits true and Burus falls and the knife slips out, her gloved hand spatter with some of his blood. She quickly rights her self as Lucius boots hits the chest. Her eyes are wild with adrenalin, breath coming hard, but at Lucius's order she squats beside the bleeding neck. The knife clatters to the ground and her hands reach towards the wound, but she stops at Oren's call and looks between Lucius and Oren, questioning in her eyes. Norran speaks and looks back at Burus to peer at his face. "Mask," she states and reaches to try to pull it off. "He's bleeding from his bloody neck, m'lord. He's going to die if nobody does something. So either somebody helps him or you get no answers and he bleeds to death. I don't forget my place, he can always be executed after he's healed." Lucius states rather simply, not bothering to look up at Oren as he answers. His sword point remains a few inches off of the Burus's throat. "Do it. I'll take the blame for it after. Him dying here in this courtyard without an answer helps no one. /Do it NOW/." "It's-" Milora draws her breath, her brow creasing as she brings her head down a little further to study the face of the ... the thing. Briefly, Mily's eyes find their way to Norran, and then travel back towards the Burus - or whatever. Something in Lucius's tone seems to send a charge through her, however, and emotion flickers in her somber face as she glances up. "By the Light, do it quickly!" Celeste's hand meets Burus's face with a hard 'thunk'. Sounds wooden too. Ester removes the mask, mane and mouth and all, to reveal the face of a youngish man with brown hair. He emits a gurgle. "Uhhh... wha...rr.." Oren Nillu turns to Norran. "Your daughter," he echoes, looking back at the fallen man. He produces a handkerchief from one of his many pockets and dabs at his face, even if the sweat is more than frozen under the chill of the night. "They call him the Grinning Bumbler or somesuch in the stories I have heard. He grins no more." He nods. "Heal him, if you can." Celeste gaze flickers over the woman as the constable's words seem more clear as to who they were directed to. "Heal him," her hand waving quickly the boy's face. Her brow drawing her features into a darker frown. "What foolishness is this...I would have killed you, child." Cyneray grunts and strains, but seeing no assistance coming, soon enough gives up the attempt. Resting for a moment, he studies the scene, as most seem to be gathered around a fallen individual. Grasping his knife tightly in hand, he walks toward the spot, wary. "'S a trickier beast than ye' know," he mutters aloud to no one in particular. The Lomasa Duke blinks toward Oren. "/That/," he begins, pointing toward the fallen heap on the ground, "...is the Groaning Boris? I expected something ... larger, maybe 6 or 12 more hands. And better with a blade, breathed fire, that sort of things," huffs the Lomasa, returning his attention to his babbling daughter. He says nothing on the matter of the Burus being healed. Ester nods once at no one in particular, and lets the mask fall on the ground. Her hands move to the wound in the neck, over the blood that's seeping out. She ignores everyone, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. An air of calm comes over her as a faint purple glow envelopes hands and neck. As the Burus is in the process of being healed, Lucius calls out to no one in particular, "Someone take his blade. Search his body. Strip him of his clothes so that he can't run off anywhere too far. He was quite good with a sword. I'm surprised that I landed a blow, truthfully.. I moved very quickly and he almost moved as quickly." With the wound in his neck closed, 'Burus' seems to be able to speak. "uhhg... sh...Shadows..."] "It appears that he might be, Duke Norran, based on the things I have heard," Oren replies. "I do not particularly care. I wish to know how a single man managed to gain access into Silver River and kidnap a babe at arms without anyone being able to stop him." He watches Ester work and waits. Celeste's hand, now free of the mace, flicks the sword further away. Her gaze still intent upon the face of the Burus, slowing reaching up to begin to undo his clothing. Her voice still whispering to the fallen man. "Why? What made you think that taking her would bring you anything but pain...almost death. Where do you come from? Your young, you can't be the real Buru's," she muses more to herself again. "Your talented, I give you that. But the way of Shadow is only death and despair, one must have Light in their hearts. That is why you failed here, your twisted by Shadow." Her breathing becoming audiable, Milora glances from face to face before withdrawing her bow and arrow. With the arrow replaced in the quiver and the bow slung hastily over her shoulder, she moves forward to confiscate the obsidian sword. "It appears that he might be, Duke Norran, based on the things I have heard," Oren replies. "I do not particularly care. I wish to know how a single man managed to gain access into Silver River and kidnap a babe at arms without anyone being able to stop him." He watches Ester work and waits." Her breathing becoming audiable, Milora glances from face to face before withdrawing her bow and arrow. With the arrow replaced in the quiver and the bow slung hastily over her shoulder, she moves forward to confiscate the obsidian sword. Cyneray joins the crowd, peering over everyone's head as Ester leans over the unmasked Burus. He leans forward, studying intently. "Shadow. Heh.. eh.. you know nothing... of shadow." Burus inhales. "Endless voids of nothing and everything. I've seen its endless reaches. Looked into the eyes of monsters." He breathes in again, chuckling to himself. "seen.. the void..." "You bloody lunatic. Trying to steal a baby, you deserve what you get." Lucius removes the point of his sword from the Burus's throat, and his foot from his chest, sheathing the sword... the foot isn't done though. It winds back and sweeps in to try and kick the man in the crotch. Then, whether successfull or not, he goes to work cutting the man's clothes with an obsidian dagger removed from a hidden sheath in his bracer. Burus yelps and cringes as Lucius's boot infringes on his groin. He rolls into a fetal position as a reflex. "Nngh!" Oren Nillu's eyes narrow. "Clearly, this man is mad. If not for his skill, I would deem him no more than a peasent grown feeble of the mind by hunger. I will not partake in a ridiculous game of words with this wretch. If there is information to be gained from him, Master Nepos, I trust that you will obtain it now. Or I will end this instantly." He turns to beckon one of the stableboys who had until now been hiding over. "Go into the house. I want to know how many dead and if there as much as a single wounded, you let me know at once. Others may need help." He glances at Ester as he says that last, then once more to the Burus. "Now. Speak clearly or I will *send* you to a void from where there is no escape." "One cannot live in darkness alone," Celeste replies, interest in the healer lost for the moment. Her hands still working the lacings and clasps of his clothing to throw them bare. As the sword draws near, she removes them altogether to rest beside her. Her tone becoming one of a teacher to student. "One cannot live in the void..it will consume them. Would you say it has rotted your spirit, Burus?" With the longsword now in her posession, Milora acts as though she's never touched a long blade before - she holds it awkwardly for a moment, as though it's too heavy for her, and then finally holds it at her side in a way that isn't awkward - though it's probably more natural grace that allows her to do this than experience. With that, she gives Celeste a meaningful look, nods towards Lucius and withdraws from the group. Norran is her focus now - she would stand quietly by the man's side and perhaps, if she is allowed, place a free arm around his waist as she looks delicately at the infant in his arms. Cyneray steps forward, circling around Ester and the fallen Burus. "Who's this boy?" he barks, pointing at the Burus, yet looking up at those crowded around. "I been searchin' for this Burus best half of this month, yeh get 'em an ain't got but half a question to ask!" he exclaims with a glare - especially at Celeste Mikin. Cyneray crouches, leaning over the Burus, "Now boy..." he says darkly, "Who is ya?" The Lomasa offers a smile to his Cousin as she nears him, giving her a nod. "The fact he just /walked/ in here and stole my daughter? Anlyssa's coming with us back to Riverhold, Milora. If Duchess Nillu or Katriana has trouble with it, she can go and write me a letter," mutters Norran aloud to his Cousin, glancing off toward the 'Burus' as they question him. At Cyneray's question, Norran gives a nod. "Aye! Who are you, foolish enough to try wretch the daughter of Duke Norran Lomasa from her mother's home?" Ester's gaze is broken as the man curls from Lucius's kick and her hand falls back to her side. She glances at both Celeste and then Cyneray, her eyes narrowing upon him. "He is not touched," she states bluntly to the crowd after looking to Norran. "His maddess is of the mind is from elsewhere. And yelling at him like this isn't going to help the matter." "It took hold of me," Burus rasps to Celeste. "Turned me..." he trails off, looking toward Cyneray. "I... my name. It was..." he trails off again, lost in thought. "...M..Mehler?" "I argue it'd be more effective for your standing and for the dignity of all he has killed or hurt to have him dealt with somewhere more public, but those are the simple musings of a former Blade. I am no torturer, nor interrogator." Lucius says, pulling off the man's leather breastplate and then freeing him of his cloak with a quick slip of a knife edge. "Yours is not the place to argue, however," Oren Nillu replies without even looking at Lucius. "Duke Norran, I agree your daughter should go with you. I will also extend you the courtesy of killing this man right now. I will, however, no longer suffer the sight of him alive so if you refuse, I will have one of the guards do it. This questioning is now over. Others may be wounded inside and I have no time to deal with scum when the life of good men may be on the line. If this is indeed the Grinning Burus the commoners speak of, then his time has now come to an end." Celeste reaches her hand towards the man's face, petting gently. "What took you Mehler? What do you remember?" Her gaze hardening towards the healer. "I don't see a mark on you woman, best you hold your tongue," her voice lowering, becoming softer towards the man. "What do you remember Mehler...what took you?" Milora barely seems to be paying attention to Norran's words, resting her head solemnly against his shoulder as she examines the face of the tiny girl. She does, however, pronounce a quiet agreement to these terms before glancing momentarily back to those she left, and jostling the sword at her side. "It nearly hurts to hold it," she mutters, her fingers curling tightly around the longsword. Cyneray looks with interest at the exchange between Celeste and Ester before returning his hard countenance to 'Mehler'. "And what house?" he demands. Turning to Celeste, he audibly mutters "Even money - kin to the Kahar," he guesses. "Shadow... endless night," Mehler says to Celeste. "It is everywhere. Can't you see it? And beyond... nothing..." The Lomasa Duke flares his nostrils in distaste. "Mehler?" asks Norran, blinking to himself as he glances over to Oren. "I'd recommend avoiding slaying him, Lord Nillu. Something about that name sounds...familiar. I'd like to stay, but my daughter has apparently been excited in a 'bad way', and I must take her away to tend to her before I collapse from the stench," adds Norran with a grin, leaning over to give his cousin a kiss to the cheek as he walks now toward the Keep. "Take Accolade home, Cousin, if you must leave! I'll be back soon." With this, he departs toward the keep, quite happy at the relief of getting his daughter back - smelly or not. "I will not, M'lady," Ester says in an even tone, looking straight at the noblewoman. She leans back on her haunches and looks up towards Oren. "M'lord," she states in a clear voice, "I beg your patience for a short time. If this man as been indeed affected by something arcane it is imperative that we discover who or what is behind it. This is not, something familiar and should be of interest to us all." She repeats with emphasis, her eyes imploring, "To *all* of us." "Indeed," Oren whispers, now turning to the few guards remaning. "You two. Pick him up and hold him against the wall there. And you, as soon as I give the order, you cut his throat." The face he turns to Ester is actually apologetic. "My patience is a luxury this man will not enjoy any longer. If he has something to say to save his own life, he will do so or die." Celeste glances towards Cyneray a wry smile to her lips, "I won't take that bet, though I will hope you are wrong, Master Coolweather." Her gaze quickly returning to that of Mehler. "You speak in riddles, shall we beat the answers from you? Or shall you give them freely." At the order she does not restrain the man's restraint. "I fear that /this/," she waves a hand towards the youth. "Is not the burus of lore. Perhaps he possesses another. But if we kill the man without knowing of his whereabouts we just further blind ourselves to the trouble. If he is not truly the Burus, but more a vessel." With a small smile, Milora lets her cousin take his leave and shakes her head is response to his words, indicating that she will _not_ be leaving by her own idea. With Norran taken care of in this way, Milora places her second hand on the hilt of the sword and comes forth to observe more closely. "Mehler sounds like something I've heard before," she agrees gently. "I wish he would say his family name." Peering closer at the boy, Milora shakes her head - and then a long glance is given to Oren. Cyneray glares downward. "Rather die than speak, would ya?" he 'asks'. He looks up at Oren and rises to one knee. "M' afraid grinnin' ear-to-ear may be a bit too clean for the lad... an I've got more uses for him yet," he adds. The guards grab Burus and lift him to a standing position. One of them pauses. "M'lord... though I agree with you... I do recall a Seamel named Mehler that went missin'. There's a reward out for 'im." Ester looks away from Oren after his response, her gaze shifts to the ground. She stares at it as the man is hauled to his feet. Slowly she stands and looks over at him, as the guards imparts this information. Her hands ball into fists and stares at him. "If you are set on this course of action M'lord. I ask for a pause, so I can try one more thing to gather the information we need." Oren Nillu approaches the Burus as he is held, looking over his face. "Is that so?" He pauses. "With those hands, he touched a member of my family with ill intent and put her life at risk. Such a skilled warrior. Cut off his right hand." His cape swirls as he turns to Ester. "The moment the hand is gone, you may heal the stump. He will be escorted to a room and be held there until the morning, when he will be taken to this Lord Seamel whose son is missing. If it is so, then I will consider the hand my reward. Until the morrow, he is yours to examine as you see fit. Hopefully you will learn something worth the time." Celeste rises to her feet quickly, "Seamel?" An urgency to her voice that was missing before. "Thank you, Lord Nillu..I am sure that Count Zahir would also like to speak with him, as he has been terrorizing among his lands." With a furrow of her brow, Milora stands up straight. "Lord Nillu," she begins softly, "May I sever the hand? - Perhaps this is more fitting," she says, gesturing with her head to the creature's own sword, which is still at her side. Her face is again _very_ grave. "I would be honoured to rid the world of a tool of malice." The guards nod to Oren. One unsheathes a sword while two others throw Mehler against a wall. Mehler doesn't put up much of a struggle as they restrain him and hold out the man's right hand." "He been asked to produce the beast by the 'mperor himself," Cyneray adds, agreeing with Celeste. He watches as Mahler is thrown against the wall. "Still no answers from the boy, is there?" he muses, rising to his feet. "As I was saying, myself and the bard who go by Taran, we was asked to track the Burus. Taran was ta gather all the stories an' all... Everything come back 'bout the Burus, word is, be super-natural. Somethin' more than a swordsman. I won't be thinkin' the matter taken care of, hand or no." Ester bows her head towards Oren, "Thank you M'lord. I will do what I can. He will be secure and no threat." She steps back and casts a sidelong glance at Milora her eyebrow lifting in an arch. She watches calmly as the guards proceed with the Nobleman's order. She casts a glance at Cyneray and just shakes her head. The old man turns to examine Milora's face for a moment. "As you wish." To the men holding Mehler, he says: "Bring me the hand when the deed is done. Tomorrow, when you take him to this Lord Seamel, if it so should happen that this is indeed his son, you let him know Oren Nillu says that if ever I see his foul offspring on Nillu lands again, I will take more than a hand." He glances at Cyneray. "Well, you tracked him down. There he is. Now you and your bard friend can tell the story of what befalls those who dare stand in the path of the Bear." He offers Ester a final nod and then moves away, a group of guards trailing behind his flowing cape as he moves deep into the bowels of Silver River to tend to the other wounded or dead. Celeste looks back towards Cyneray. "That's what I was saying..nothing more than a vessel. Was it not said that the Burus rose up when the Church was still strong? This man has been missing how long?" She shakes her head, "no, do what you must. But keep his tongue intact, I would not want Count Zahir's ire raised towards me once more." It's clear that Milora needs no more than this word of permission. For a moment all of her lack of grace with the sword is gone; in one clean movement, it is raised high and brought down hard to swiftly remove the hand from its master. Her chest rising and falling with some sort of quelled passion, Milora steps back and brings the sword, now glistening in the dark, once again to her side. She doesn't look away. Cyneray casts a sidelong glare at Oren. "And when Thayndor informs the Emperor that you let the boy go for a fee, what then?" he shouts after the Baron as he walks away. Lowering his voice, he addresses those remaining. "Vessel or no, he be the Burrus, an' I ain't wantin' to be the neck of a man who let him free - ", at this moment, the whir and thud of Milora's blade seperating Seamel's hand from limb is heard, and Cyneray winces. "Shadow be everywhere... more ye look, more ye find," he says, shaking his head. Ester flinches at the sound of the man's pain and steps forward as the hand falls away, blood beginning to spurt. "Back away," she states to the guards and others as she reaches for the stump with one hand and places the other on the pained man's shoulder. "Calm," she coos at him, "This will not hurt." Apparently finished for the moment, Milora takes a deep breath and approaches the Constable with a rather agitated expression. "What will you have me do with this thing?" she inquires quietly. "I believe its purpose has been served." Celeste reaches down to retrieve her mace, a quick glance towards the masked woman, only brings a furrow to her blonde brow as she turns to leave. Pausing at the door, her gaze lands towards Cyneray, "perhaps I shall keep that armor a bit longer. It would be a good excuse to see the Count again, wouldn't you say, Master Coolweather?" Ester grips the stump and holds tightly to the shoulder. "Now *we* will be sure to get him to the Seamel as requested, after he is questioned by those that *know* what they are doing," she states bluntly to no definate person. Her eyes close and buzzing sound surrounds her and Maheler. The air shimmers and they both melt away into it. Lucius Nepos turns to Milora, arching a brow, and then quickly back to Ester when there is a buzzing sound that ends with her and the 'captive' gone. "Light, she had to do that... Milora, do what you wish with the sword. It is not mine, and it will likely fetch a good price. The Watch may want it. I don't trully know, but it's not mine." Then, Milora burst into tears. - Really. Actually, rather than 'bursting', per se, a few tears slide down her face, which she covers, and she turns away. "What do you think will come of all this?" she asks. She speaks easily through her tears, which seem to be more belated than caused by any _current_ emotion, although her voice is a little heavily than usual. Celeste sighs with exsperation at hearing the familiar noise. "Fools, the lot of them. It's not me they should fear with such antics...but the freelanders they frighten," she growls to herself as she near stomps from the room. Her anger carrying her through the halls as Milora's tears seem lost to her. Cyneray nods at Celeste. "Might be," he agrees. He looks about, for a moment. "Master Nepos - could you bring me the mask of this Burus?" he asks, politely as possible. "No ball breaking tonight, hmm? Yeah." Lucius walks on over to the fallen mask and grabs it from the ground, inspecting it for a brief moment. Then he walks back on over to Cyneray and gives the gruff man the object, as well as a nod afterwords. Finally he turns his attentions and eyes to Milora, expression softening. "Milora, please.. It does you no benefit to cry in public." Not very good at comforting, he is. Category:Logs